<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Duyên Oneshots by mallaidhsomo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567952">Duyên Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallaidhsomo/pseuds/mallaidhsomo'>mallaidhsomo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Duyên [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Flirting, Chatterbox Scott Ryder, Drunk Ryder Twins, Exasperated!Kaidan, Hung over Scott Ryder, Kaidan Goes to Andromeda, M/M, POV Kaidan Alenko, Post-Canon, Sara Ryder POV, Scott &amp; Liam Bromance, Scott Ryder POV, Scott Ryder is high on painkillers, Synthesis Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:20:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallaidhsomo/pseuds/mallaidhsomo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shots in the Duyên-verse. Posted in no particular order; some take place during or after the main story. Events may not always line up with the main Duyên-verse story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaidan Alenko/Male Ryder | Scott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Duyên [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bromance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All mistakes are my own; most of my one-shots are un-beta'd. ;)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>From the Physical Affection Prompts on Tumblr. #20 - Chest Bump</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaidan was trying to make sense of what he was seeing.</p><p>Several hours ago, the Initiative had sent out an alert about a small contingent of kett setting up on Voeld, closer than comfortable to Taerve Uni. Since the Tempest had already happened to be on the planet at the time, Scott immediately sent out a reply that they would handle it. A half dozen way-ward kett wasn’t a mission to stress about for a veteran crew like the Tempest, and yet Kaidan still fully expected Scott to rush the camp on a biotic charge, adding more salt and pepper to his hair.</p><p>Instead, he found himself on a high ridge above the kett encampment, sitting in the driver’s seat of the Nomad. The door was open and he dangled his legs towards the ground, watching with mild amusement as Scott and Liam took turns dropping kett with the Black Widow that Kaidan had given Scott for his birthday several months before.</p><p>Kaidan munched on a calorie-filled, card-board tasting protein bar as another shot rang out, followed immediately by Scott’s bark of laughter and a high-five from Liam. Scott passed the rifle to Liam, who loaded another round before lining up a shot.</p><p>Footsteps preceded a figure coming up to lean against the side of the Nomad.</p><p>“Behold the Hero of Heleus,” Vetra drawled, mandibles twitching in a grin. Another shot rang out, and Scott yelled ‘oh shit!’ before Liam passed the rifle back to him.</p><p>Kaidan shrugged, taking another bite of his lousy excuse for a lunch.</p><p>“You don’t seem too surprised, or perturbed, by this behavior.” Vetra offered.</p><p>“Better than the alternative,” he replied, thinking again about trying to keep a barrier around a Vanguard insistent on charging into the fray. His mind wandered, fondly for once, to memories of similar shenanigans from John and Garrus.</p><p>“Let them have their fun, I guess.”</p><p>“Exactly. Easiest mission we’ve had in months.” Kaidan stood, wiping off crumbs, at the same time that Scott and Liam rose from their prone positions.</p><p>Vetra let out an exasperated puff of air at the same moment that Liam and the Pathfinder, Hero of Heleus, hopped into the air and bumped their chests together in the most frat boy victory display Kaidan had seen in over six hundred years.</p><p>“Why do you put up with him.” Vetra huffed, more a statement than a question.</p><p>Kaidan gave her a pointed look, one dark brow rising to his forehead.</p><p>If turians could blush…</p><p>“Nevermind,” she groaned. “Don’t answer that.”</p><p>Scott was making his way back to the Nomad, rifle in hand and the biggest shit eating grin on his face.</p><p>“Ryder! We have a straggler!” Liam called, still looking down the ridge.</p><p>Scott spared a glance at his friend, then turned and offered the Widow to Kaidan.</p><p>“You want to do the honors?” he said with a crooked smile.</p><p>Kaidan opened his mouth to object, but snapped it shut when Scott puffed his bottom lip out and scrunched his eyebrows together in a pout that would have put any dog to shame.</p><p>“Oh come on. For me?”</p><p>Kaidan groaned, rolling his eyes as he snatched the rifle from Scott, but he couldn’t hide his smirk. Not from Liam or Scott, and certainly not from Vetra, who he heard exclaim ‘I’m surrounded by children’ from behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nostalgia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>From the 'Wordless Ways to Say I Love You' prompt on Tumblr - Staying up half the night to finish a game with them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scott had five cups of coffee that day, and had yet to crash, so that explained why he was still awake at one a.m. What it didn’t explain was why his second in command was still awake, sitting in the comm room with his feet propped up, data pad in hand. He looked like he wanted to keel over, if the dark rings under his eyes and the jaw cracking yawn were indicators.</p><p>“Everything ok?” he asked by way of greeting.</p><p>Kaidan offered him a lazy smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “Yeah. Just… nightmare.”</p><p>Scott nodded, not particularly surprised. They had talked about it on several occasions; Kaidan had a regular rotation of horrors that revisited him during the wee hours. He had insisted to Scott that they had gotten a lot better, only happening once or twice a week as opposed to more often than not like they had been before he left Earth.</p><p>“Which one was it?”</p><p>“London.”</p><p>Scott chewed on his bottom lip. Old reliable, then.</p><p>Kaidan sighed. “Get some sleep, Scott. I’ll be fine.”</p><p>Scott waved a hand dismissively. “I had a shit ton of caffeine today. I’m wired so tight I might start bouncing off the walls soon.”</p><p>Which was partially true. He’d probably crash, and hard, in an hour or so. Until then, the least he could do was keep his friend company.</p><p>“I’ll be right back,” he finished, and turned on his heel, leaving Kaidan sputtering behind him. He returned a couple of minutes later with a video game console and two bottles of beer.</p><p>Kaidan stared at him, visibly confused, as Scott set up the console and turned it on.</p><p>“Liam bought this from some guy on the Nexus.” Scott informed him, passing him one of the beers. “Apparently it’s pre-loaded with a bunch of really old games. Like, late 20th century.”</p><p>A ancient logo popped up on the holo screen as obnoxious music began to play.</p><p>“Mortal Kombat? Seriously, Scott?”</p><p>Scott scoffed. “What? It’s a classic, Kaidan. It caused a huge fuss when it was released because of the realistic violence.”</p><p>Kaidan gazed at the screen for a moment, then bust out laughing so hard that all Scott could do was stare at him, dumbfounded. He’d never heard him laugh like that, ever. “…realistic violence.”</p><p>Scott took a swig of his beer to hide a smile. Laughing and making fun of his video game choices was certainly better than waking up from nightmares. “So what do you say? You versus me?”</p><p>Kaidan blinked at him, beer bottle half-way to his mouth, though the smile from his laughing fit remained.</p><p>“Come on! I’m serious.” He smiled wolfishly. “You chicken, Alenko? Don’t think you can take me?”</p><p>Kaidan’s brows tilted down in a mock glare as he snatched one of the controllers from Scott. “Bring it on, Pathfinder.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. F*&%ing Tann</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>From the Wordless Ways to Say I Love You prompts on Tumblr.</p><p>#22 - Listening to them vent</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scott was in his quarters, door open, and Kaidan could hear the Pathfinder’s voice, but he appeared to be alone.</p><p>He was talking to himself? Bitching, from the sound of it. Kaidan couldn’t tell exactly what he was talking about, but words like “emotionally stunted asshole” and “motherfucking Tann” gave him a pretty good idea. Kaidan walked in the room around the time Scott stalked to his desk, muttering about “leaving his amphibian ass out in the sun”.</p><p>“Who are you talking to?” Kaidan tried, and failed, to keep the amusement out of his voice.</p><p>Scott spun around, blue eyes huge in his face, which was turning a delightful shade of red.</p><p>“SAM,” he sputtered, voice pitched a little higher than usual.</p><p>“Apologies, Pathfinder, I did not realize your words were directed at me.”</p><p>Scott groaned, scrubbing a hand down his face. “Judas…” he muttered.</p><p>Kaidan bit his lip to hide a grin. “Is everything ok?”</p><p>Scott flopped down onto the nearby sofa with a loud huff. “Just…fucking politicians. I hate the political part of this job. I’m no good at it, but they keep wanting me to play ball.”</p><p>Kaidan joined him on the sofa, kicking his feet up on the coffee table. “I can’t say I relate. I’ve never once had to deal with anything like that,”</p><p>Scott snorted, glaring at the sardonic grin on Kaidan’s face. “You’re hysterical.”</p><p>He kicked his feet up next to Kaidan’s, and when their shoulders touched as he settled in, neither of them bothered to move.</p><p>“Any pointers?”</p><p>Kaidan huffed. “I may not be the best source of information. I did shoot the first human councilor if you remember.”</p><p>Scott’s eyebrows rose to his forehead and he appeared to contemplate that.</p><p>“I’m not shooting Tann for you, Scott.”</p><p>“Well what good are you, then?” Scott replied, playfully nudging Kaidan with his shoulder. “Why do I even keep you around if not to commit political assassination for me?”</p><p>Kaidan retaliated by jabbing him in the ribs, a particularly ticklish spot, before moving away to avoid an elbow to the face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Drunk Ryder Twins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Worldless Ways to Say I Love You prompts on Tumbr - #6 Tucking your head into their neck during a hug.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Tempest was docked at the Nexus for two days for repairs and maintenance, and Kaidan intended to spend every second of that relaxing, alone, in his apartment on the station. So, he wasn’t surprised in the least when his omni-tool alerted him to a priority message at just after midnight.</p><p>“This is Anan at the Vortex,” said a disgruntled voice when he answered. “There’s a Ryder here that you need to come get.”</p><p>Kaidan sighed. He wasn’t sure when Pathfinder’s second in command turned into Pathfinder’s babysitter. Well, tonight, apparently. And Scott had been going on about how excited he was to spend time with his sister during their leave, so that begged another question.</p><p>“Which Ryder?”</p><p>“Both of them,” replied the frustrated voice.</p><p>Kaidan scrubbed a hand over his face. “I’m on my way.”</p><p>He arrived at Vortex fifteen minutes later to find a broken table and a krogan passed out in a puddle of what smelled like ryncol. Scott and a young human woman stood at the bar having a very…spirited conversation with a frazzled looking asari. Said asari looked up at him, relieved, when he walked in.</p><p>“Thank the goddess,” she breathed. “Get them out of here before they destroy my bar.” She then unceremoniously shoved the two humans in Kaidan’s direction.</p><p>“Heeeey,” Scott slurred. “You made it.” Then proceeded to fall into Kaidan's chest, enveloping him in a very awkward and heavy hug. Warm breath tickled Kaidan’s throat as Scott tucked his head in the crevice between neck and shoulder. “You smell good.”</p><p>“Um, thanks,” Kaidan grasped Scott’s shoulders and gently pushed him away. He was immediately assaulted by Scott’s female companion, who threw her arms around him in a hug that was deceptively strong considering her size.</p><p>“I’m Sara,” she informed him, pulling away to give him a clinical once-over. “Scott really wasn’t lying when he called you ‘ridiculously good-looking’.”</p><p>Kaidan flushed, and Scott sputtered. “Fuck, Sara!”</p><p>Sara just laughed, gave Kaidan a good-natured clap on the shoulder, and wobbled towards the door.</p><p>“So, what the hell happened here?” Kaidan continued, choosing to ignore…whatever just happened.</p><p>“We were trying to teach him human drinking games,” Scott said, indicating the passed out krogan. “You know, with the, umm..” He made a flicking motion with his fingers, swaying on his feet a little. “He got pissed and broke the table and I uh…” He burped, flaring a little, and that was all the explanation Kaidan needed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Spelunking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>From the Wordless Ways to Say I Love You prompts on Tumblr. #9 - Participating in their hobby even tho it doesn't interest you.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sara Ryder's POV.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I still can’t believe you two talked me into this,”</p><p>Sara was also beginning to wonder what possessed her to bring her brother along on this little expedition. What made her think he wouldn’t spend the entire time bitching and moaning? Coming alone wasn’t an option, but she could have left Scott’s happy ass at home and spent some quality time with his partner, bonding, and definitely <em>not</em> grilling him about their relationship.</p><p>But no, she brought her brother along because she missed his stupid ass and wanted to squeeze herself into his busy schedule in any way she could.</p><p>“Scott,” she chided. “There’s a ton of Remnant tech in this vault that you didn’t bother to collect the first time you were down here…”</p><p>“Because I was too busy shooting my way out,” he grumbled.</p><p>From somewhere off to their left, Kaidan was snickering.</p><p>“And there’s still so much we have left to learn from them!” Sara continued, ignoring both of them. “Come on, Scott, even you have to admit this is really fascinating.”</p><p>Scott hummed. “Oh yeah, super fascinating.” He stared out at the expanse of the vault, tearing off a piece of jerky with his teeth.</p><p>Kaidan walked by, bumping him with his shoulder. “Come on, your sister and I could use your help. Besides,” he grinned, and Scott’s face lit up in a way that made Sara roll her eyes. “There still might be something down here you can shoot.”</p><p>Scott regarded him for a moment, that stupid smile still on his face. “Fine. But you owe me.”</p><p>Kaidan gave him a peck on the cheek. “I’ll make it up to you. Promise.”</p><p>“Don’t mind me!” Sara said, loud enough to make her voice echo. “I’ll just be over here finding a place to throw up.”</p><p>Scott snorted, hopping down a couple of ledges to join his sister. They walked side by side in silence for a few minutes, Kaidan picking up the rear as he stopped to scan objects from time to time. Scott kept shooting her looks and stupid grins, which she tried to ignore.</p><p>Tried.</p><p>“What?” she said curtly.</p><p>“Admit it,” he replied. “You like him.”</p><p>Sara scoffed. “Of course I like him. I’ve liked him for months. But I have to wonder about his mental health since he ended up with you somehow.”</p><p>He shoved her playfully. She shoved him back, a little harder.</p><p>“Sara, over here,” Kaidan called after her, and she turned back in time to see him duck into an alcove they missed.</p><p>She followed behind him, then let out a small gasp at the mother-load he’d found.</p><p>“<em>Look</em> at all of this,” she said, eyes wide, and immediately began picking through the tech and scanning as much as she could reach.</p><p>“Great,” Scott called from outside the little cave. “You two do…whatever it is you do. I’ll be out here, making sure nothing wants to kill us.”</p><p>Kaidan snorted, Sara rolled her eyes, but they shared a grin, and for the next fifteen minutes or so, they dug through the tech, scanning and sorting and grabbing anything small enough to carry back. It was nice to talk to someone who also found it fascinating and was as close to her brother as his partner was. It made her feel closer to Scott as well, somehow.</p><p>When they exited the alcove, still chatting about what they’d found, they found Scott sitting against a wall, legs stretched in front of him, snoring softly.</p><p>Sara sighed, hefting her bag over her shoulder. “I know this kind of stuff bores him to tears. I just…wanted to spend some time with him.”</p><p>Kaidan gave her a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. “I’ll make sure he arranges some proper sibling bonding time.”</p><p>Sara huffed. “Right. I practically had to threaten him with bodily harm to get him out here. I’m pretty sure he only came because you did.”</p><p>Kaidan smirked. “Don’t worry. I have ways of getting him to do what I want.”</p><p>Sara felt her cheeks go red, and made a gagging sound. “You know what? I take back all the nice things I said about you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Scott Ryder: Chatterbox</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kiss Prompts from Tumblr - #19 Kisses meant to distract the other person from what they were doing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since Kaidan had begun spending most of his nights in Scott’s cabin, which Scott had adorably started referring to as ‘our cabin’ after the first night, they had begun to develop a pretty good bedtime routine. Most nights Kaidan would read, either a report or a novel (he wasn’t the least bit surprised to discover that Suvi had an impressive collection of Milky Way literature she was willing to share) while Scott flipped haphazardly across a data pad or played on his omni-tool until he fell asleep. More often than not, playing on a data pad resulted in him dropping it on his face when he inevitably fell asleep before turning it off. If he was lucky, Kaidan would catch this before it happened and snatch the pad from him, tossing it on the side table as Scott rolled over, tucking his head into the crook of Kaidan’s neck.</p><p>But those were on the nights that Scott was already tired and ready for bed. On the nights that he was still wired but insisting that they get some time alone, he would sit in bed next to Kaidan and talk his ear off. Which was adorable…sometimes. Other times, well, lots of times, Kaidan was itching for some peace and quiet, and this was where his more introverted nature warred with his partner’s extroverted nature. Sometimes he would half listen, offering an occasional hum or one word answer until Scott wore himself out and snuggled against him. Other times he’d slyly change the subject to something more mundane, boring even, until his partner just blinked at him, huffed, and laid his head on his chest to go to sleep.</p><p>But tonight, none of Kaidan’s tricks were working. He’d tried the non-committal approach. Scott still chatted away. He tried changing the subject to the latest batch of Remnant tech Sara had scrounged up on Voeld. Scott blinked at him, eyes glazing over, and Kaidan thought for a minute he’d done it, but then Scott straightened up and started in again.</p><p>Mother of god…</p><p>Milky Way livestock. That was the subject of choice tonight. The Initiative had begun to discuss a possible cloning program to bring livestock to Heleus. Why that of all things was of sudden interest to Scott, Kaidan didn’t understand, but he imagined it had something to do with the mere possibility of an actual, honest to god taco.</p><p>“And where the heck do you put them?” Scott was saying. “You can’t stick a herd of cows on Eos…I don’t think it has <em>grass</em> yet. The only place would be Meridian, and fuck, they’ve barely started building homes, no one is going to want to give up a site for potential housing so Bessie can eat and shit everywhere.”</p><p>Kaidan took a deep breath. At this point, he wasn’t even sure Scott was talking to him, or just using his presence as an excuse to think out loud.</p><p>“Plus there’s the ethical part of it. Do you really want to introduce so many possibly invasive species to all of these planets? But shit, I guess we did that the second we barreled into this damn galaxy, so maybe a few pig pens isn’t so bad.” He paused, then chuckled to himself. “I bet Jaal would love bacon.”</p><p>Ok, this was getting him nowhere. It was time for a new plan. A diversionary tactic. It was clear by now that Kaidan wasn’t getting to sleep anytime soon, but if his choices were to listen to Scott drone on or…well, Kaidan knew just how to shut him up, or at least get him to make different noises.</p><p>Putting his data pad aside, Kaidan sat up just as Scott moved on to something about sheep. Scooting over onto Scott’s side of the bed, he swung a leg over Scott’s lap, straddling him. He shut up immediately as Kaidan rested his arms over Scott’s shoulders. Scott smiled, impossibly blue eyes crinkling at the corners.</p><p>“Well, hey there,”</p><p>“Hi,” Kaidan replied, and before Scott could start in on some other dang thing, he leaned in, cupping the back of his neck with one hand and brushing his fingers gently across Scott’s amp port while he nipped at his ear lobe.</p><p>Scott inhaled sharply, hands running down Kaidan’s back to rest at the dip of his spine right above his waistband.</p><p>“Why do I get the feeling you’re trying to distract me?” Scott said, voice thick, as Kaidan trailed kisses across his jaw and down, finally coming to rest at the hollow of Scott’s throat, one of the places Kaidan knew drove his partner wild.</p><p>“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Kaidan murmured, flicking his tongue against the coveted spot and smirking when he heard Scott hiss, his body tightening up.</p><p>Kaidan backtracked up to the opposite ear, nipped at it playfully, and pulled away, staring into huge pupils surrounded by a small ring of baby blue. “Is it working?”</p><p>Scott glanced down at his lap and Kaidan followed suit, biting his lower lip as he noticed the very obvious tent Scott was making out of the sheets.</p><p>“Appears so,” Scott rasped. “But I’m might need more convincing. You know, to stay in the moment.”</p><p>Kaidan smirked. Yeah, they could sleep later. “I think I can manage.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. I Regret Everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kiss Prompts - "A hoarse whisper 'kiss me'"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaidan woke up with a human-shaped electric blanket draped across him. Untangling himself from Scott's suddenly very heavy limbs, he slipped from the bed and padded over to the coffee pot on bare feet. Extra caffeine would be a necessity today, especially for his still unconscious partner.</p><p>Scott had gone out the night before with Liam, Gil, and Drack, and had gotten back quite late. Kaidan had stayed back to nurse a migraine, insisting that the quiet, empty apartment would be an asset to him and insisting that Scott go have a good time. The Tempest was currently docked at the Nexus for repairs, and Kaidan and Scott took full advantage of the small apartment Kaidan kept on the station, despite the fact they rarely used it. Even six centuries and a galaxy removed and Spectre status still had its perks.</p><p>After starting a pot of extra strong coffee, Kaidan dug out a bottle of water and some painkillers and put them on the nightstand by Scott's side of the bed. If the late hour, stumbling, and muffled apologies to ran into furniture were any indicator, Scott was going to wake up with some level of hangover. SAM was able to alter his physiology to a degree, and his biotic metabolism was able to burn off <em>some</em> of the alcohol, but with the company he'd kept last night, Kaidan wasn't convinced it would be enough. He dug through the pantry for a couple protein bars and idly munched on one, depositing the other next to the water and pills near Scott.</p><p>As the smell of coffee began to permeate the room, Kaidan heard a familiar stirring coming from the bed, followed by a groan.</p><p>"I regret everything."</p><p>Kaidan smirked, sitting on the edge of the bed next to Scott. "Did you have fun last night?"</p><p>Scott shifted, laying his head in Kaidan's lap and burying his face in his stomach. "No," he mumbled. "My friends are a terrible influence."</p><p>Kaidan hummed, reaching down to run his fingers through Scott's hair. "Yes, I'm sure you had <em>nothing </em>to do with it."</p><p>"You're supposed to be on my side." Scott moaned, wrapping an arm around Kaidan's waist.</p><p>"I am," Kaidan pointed out. "Which is why I made you coffee and brought you water and painkillers for your head, despite this being entirely your doing."</p><p>Scott shifted enough to glare at him with one eyeball. Kaidan winked.</p><p>Kaidan slipped out from under Scott, settling his head back on the mattress gently. Scott made a whimper of protest, and Kaidan patted his bare butt as he made his way to the coffee pot.</p><p>He made Scott's coffee with plenty of cream and sugar and brought the glass back over to the nightstand.</p><p>"Come on, Pathfinder. You'll feel better once you eat something and take a shower."</p><p>Scott caught his wrist as he attempted to move back to the coffee pot.</p><p>"Kaidan," he whispered, voice hoarse, which Kaidan was entirely sure was dramatic enhancement. "Kiss me?"</p><p>Grinning, Kaidan squatted down next to the bed, bringing his face with a couple inches of Scott's. He cradled the back of his head and brought his face closer, nuzzling against Scott's jaw. He felt Scott's breath against his face as he rubbed their noses together, but as Scott moved in to close the distance, he pulled away, smirking and leaving him with just a kiss on the forehead.</p><p>"Maybe after you brush your teeth."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Kiss it Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kiss Prompts from Tumblr - "Kiss it Better"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Commotion from the lower deck woke Kaidan up from an unexpected nap in the communications room. He blinked sleep from his eyes, tossing the data pad on his chest to the cushions beside him as he sat up, rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>Lexi's voice drifted up from the general direction of med-bay. She sounded exasperated, which at this point Kaidan figured was her baseline around the Tempest crew.</p><p>"Kid has some quad, I'll give him that," Drack grumbled. "Not too bright, though."</p><p>"You love me," a familiar voice slurred.</p><p>Kaidan groaned. He'd been nursing a migraine when the Tempest had landed on Havarl, opting to stay on board while Drack, and Liam joined Scott for what was supposed to be a simple scouting mission. The indigenous wild-life had been… less violent than usual, but occasionally a pocket would pop up and cause trouble. The Tempest had been the closest vessel with a trained crew nearby, so Scott had offered to take care of it.</p><p>Of course, Kaidan was quickly learning that nothing was simple or routine when it came to Scott Ryder.</p><p>He followed the sound of voices down to the lower deck, passing Peebee, who was shaking her head and smiling softly. She gave Kaidan a playful punch on the arm as she passed, chuckling to herself.</p><p>Liam, Drack, and Vetra loitered in the hallway of the lower level. Kaidan weaved past them, making his way towards Lexi and Scott's voices.</p><p>"You are seriously the most ridiculous person I've ever met," she chastised.</p><p>Scott groaned in reply.</p><p>"What the hell happened?" Kaidan asked Liam as he approached.</p><p>Liam shook his head. He looked a little pale, and Kaidan's heart clenched. Was this actually serious?</p><p>"I have no idea," Liam offered, shrugging. "One minute he was next to me, then-"</p><p>"Kid fell off a cliff," Drack put in, deadpan.</p><p>"What?" Kaidan squawked.</p><p>"It wasn't a cliff," Liam said quickly. "A really high ledge, maybe."</p><p>But Kaidan was already pushing passed them, shouldering his way into the med-bay. Lexi stood over a bone-knitter, punching orders into the display. Her face was pinched with frustration, which Kaidan figured was better than worry. He took a relieved breath.</p><p>Scott lay on one of the cots, his left arm encased in the bone-knitter. His free arm was thrown over his face and he appeared to be giggling softly.</p><p>"Lexi?"</p><p>Lexi turned to face him, punching the start button on the bone-knitter with more force than was strictly necessary. "Good to see one of the only other people on this ship with any sense." She greeted, staring down at Scott, who was still giggling.</p><p>"Is he ok?"</p><p>"He's <em>fine</em>," she bit out.</p><p>Kaidan frowned, eyes darting between Lexi's glare and Scott's prone form. "Drack said he fell off…something."</p><p>"Fell!" she barked, laughing. "He <em>jumped.</em>"</p><p>"What?" Kaidan squawked again, as Scott's giggling changed to riotous laughter.</p><p>Lexi sighed, waving a hand idly in Scott's direction. "He'll be fine. Broke his arm in three places, but he'll be fine."</p><p>Kaidan turned to the Pathfinder, giving him a glare he couldn't see, since he was still covering his face and shaking with laughter. "And this is funny <em>how?</em>"</p><p>Scott snorted, offering nothing to the conversation.</p><p>"Drack gave him some painkillers before they got back to the ship. Unfortunately, he doesn't know the correct dosage for human anatomy, so-,"</p><p>"So he's high as a kite, is what you're saying." Kaidan replied, sighing.</p><p>Lexi nodded. "He'll be in there for a couple of hours. You can keep him company, though I might suggest leaving him in here alone so he can think about what he's done."</p><p>"Thanks, mom." Scott slurred.</p><p>Lexi shook her head. "I'm going to get some tea. I'll check on him in a little while."</p><p>Kaidan stood next to Scott's head, glaring down at him, arms crossed over his chest. The arm thrown across the Pathfinder's eyes dropped to the mattress.</p><p>He groaned at the look on Kaidan's face. "Oh, come on, Kaid, don't look at me like that."</p><p>Kaidan frowned. "Since 'high on painkillers' is a free pass to stay stupid shit, I'm going to ignore that you just tried to give me a nickname."</p><p>Scott shrugged one shoulder. "I like it. Think I'll remember it tomorrow,"</p><p>One side of Kaidan's mouth curled into a smile. "I doubt that."</p><p>Scott poked him in the ribs, grinning. "I wish you'd smile more. Really cute when you smile."</p><p>The smile faded from Kaidan's face, something in his chest tightening.</p><p>"I, uh, should let you get some rest," He patted Scott's free arm, turning to leave.</p><p>Scott snatched his wrist. When Kaidan turned to face him, he was actually pouting.</p><p>"Don't go. Keep me company. Please?"</p><p>Kaidan rolled his eyes, but couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. He wasn't sure who taught Scott puppy dog eyes, but he was certainly good at it. Kaidan snorted as he pulled up a chair. John had once accused him of the same thing.</p><p>"Fine," he said, dropping into the chair. Scott gazed at him, heavy-lidded. Kaidan figured he had about ten minutes before the Pathfinder was asleep.</p><p>"You need anything?"</p><p>Scott smirked, eyes drifting shut. "Kiss it better?"</p><p>Kaidan snorted, shaking his head. "Get some rest, Scott."</p><p>Scott's free arm flailed in Kaidan's direction, smacking him on the shoulder before coming to rest on top of his hand.</p><p>"Really glad you're here, Kaid."</p><p>Kaidan sighed. Guess the nickname was here to stay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Daydream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>From a kiss prompt on Tumblr: In a bar/lust.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The entire crew was at Vortex. Even Kallo, whose favorite activity in the cluster was being on the Tempest alone. And Kaidan, who put on a brave face but was - as Scott had begun to learn – an introvert to his core.</p><p>But he was here tonight, holed up at one of the tables, chatting with Suvi. The two of them had gotten along fabulously from the get-go; quiet, intellectual types who saw a whole lot more than people gave them credit for.</p><p>Suvi was Suvi, though; sweet and thoughtful and not suited for combat in the least. Kaidan was sweet and thoughtful too, but Scott had also seen him in action, and it was… well. He took a swig of his drink, some blend of angaran and an attempt at Milky War whisky. Kaidan was smiling and nodding at something Suvi said, and the two of them kept referencing the interfaces on their omni-tools. Scott watched him, chewing on an ice cube.</p><p>Sara thought he was crazy, that he should just tell Kaidan how he felt and ask him out. Like it was <em>that</em> simple. Maybe to Sara, who had always been cooler and more confident than Scott and <em>could</em> look at the situation and just <em>go for it.</em></p><p>Didn’t stop him from daydreaming about it, though. About having Kaidan’s soft smile aimed at him, coupled with a nice pink flush on his cheeks. About hearing that deep timbre first thing in the morning, a voice that was just for him. About his smell, cedar and musk with just a hint of eezo, and what it would be like to breathe it in from up close.</p><p>And of course, he daydreamed about more intimate things, like how soft Kaidan’s hair would be when he carded his finger though it. How soft his lips would be when they kissed, and the soft, private noises he would make when they were alone.</p><p>If Scott were a braver man, which he’d already established that he was not, he <em>would</em> have marched right up to Kaidan, sat down in front of him, and spilled his guts. He’d tell Kaidan how much his friendship and support meant to him, and how Scott didn’t look at him as <em>just </em>his friend, not anymore. He’d tell Kaidan how beautiful he was, inside and out, and how he wanted nothing more than to be with him, in every way.</p><p>He’d reach across the table and take his hand, gently and a little tentatively, and Kaidan would be staring at him owlishly, but that blush would be rising in his cheeks and he’d be giving Scott that soft smile. <em>Just for him.</em></p><p>And if he were lucky, which he was not - at least not in love - Kaidan would tell him that nothing would make him happier. Scott’s heart would leap in his chest, threatening to fly away, and he’d stand up, sending his chair toppling to the ground as he leaned over the table to claim those tempting lips with his own.</p><p>Those lips would be just as soft as he’d imagined, probably softer even, and the pleased sound Kaidan would make would be the sweetest thing Scott ever heard. He’d get his fingers tangled in that soft, wavy hair, tilting Kaidan’s head for a better angle to deepen the kiss.</p><p>Kaidan would be the one to move things forward, licking at the seam of Scott’s mouth, a silent request. Scott would acquiesce – because why the hell would he <em>not – </em>and their tongues would slide together in the most maddening way, all wet heat and pure bliss.</p><p>They’d rest their foreheads together when they parted, sharing the same shaky breaths. Kaidan would bite down on his lower lip, offering Scott a dopey little smile as he asked him if they could continue this back on the Tempest, where they could be alone and -</p><p>Scott jumped as a heavy bottle of liquor thunked down on the countertop next to him. He looked up to find Drack staring at him like he’d just caught him with his hand in the cookie jar.</p><p>“What?” Scott said after the krogan just continued to stare at him.</p><p>“I can smell you from across the room. I’ve smelled pyjacks in heat giving off less mating pheromones than you, kid.”</p><p>Scott groaned. “Please never use the phrase ‘mating pheromones’ in my presence again.”</p><p>Drack grumbled. “Wouldn’t have to if you just got off your quad and did something.”</p><p>“Something about what?” Scott asked, which was stupid because they both knew what Drack was talking about, and Drack’s incredulous look confirmed it.</p><p>“Go over there and lay one of him. Lay claim before someone else does.”</p><p>Scott pulled a face, glancing back over at Kaidan. “It’s complicated.”</p><p>“Bah,” Drack grunted, waving a claw that was holding onto a drink that came precariously close to sloshing all over Scott’s shirt. “You young ones are always making things complicated when they ain’t. When you get to my age, kid, you don’t have time to make shit <em>complicated</em>. And you humans don’t got long at all, short life spans and all.”</p><p>Scott grinned at the old krogan. “<em>Carpe diem</em>, huh Drack?”</p><p>Drack blinked. “What’d you call me?”</p><p>Scott huffed. “It’s an old human phrase. It - “ Drack’s expression turned bored, and Scott sighed. “Never mind. I don’t even know if he <em>feels </em>anything for me. As far as I can tell, he just sees me as a friend.”</p><p>Drack shrugged one giant shoulder. “Won’t know ‘till you try.”</p><p>Scott let a puff of air from his lips, exasperated. “And if he <em>doesn’t</em>, then what? I’ve ruined the chance for a relationship <em>and</em> a friendship.”</p><p>Drack studied him for a moment longer, and Scott couldn’t help but feel a bit under the microscope.</p><p>“You’re lucky I like you, kid, because you can be thicker than a thresher maw’s hide sometimes.”</p><p>Drack lumbered off, leaving Scott staring at his armored back and wondering just what the hell he was talking about.</p><p>Scott's eyes drifted back over to Kaidan’s table, in time to catch his gaze. Kaidan offered up a lopsided smile and Scott’s stomach did a little flip. With a nod and a wave, Kaidan beckoned Scott over to their table.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Scott snatched his drink off the bar and headed over to Kaidan’s table. Even if he didn’t admit his feelings, he already couldn’t pull himself out of Kaidan’s orbit. Kaidan smiled as Scott slipped into his seat, brighter than a star, and Scott’s heart clenched.</p><p>
  <em>I’m such a fucking goner. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Close Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>From a kiss prompt on Tumblr: A kiss along the curve of the spine.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Eiroch came out of nowhere. One minute Scott and Liam were joking about the weather, comparing the heat to Elaaden - “at least it’s a <em>dry</em> heat, Liam!” - and the next a snarling beast was barreling directly for Scott.</p>
<p>Kaidan’s heart stopped, and everything seemed to move in slow motion: Scott’s natural instinct to throw up a barrier even as he tried to raise a weapon and move out of the Eiroch’s path at the same time, Liam’s curse as he raised his rifle to fire on the creature, Kaidan’s scream as he tried to get to Scott before the Eiroch did.</p>
<p>Scott couldn’t get out of the way in time, taking the full brunt of the Eiroch’s charge to his side and back. His corona fizzled out and his shields dropped the second the beast hit him, leaving just his modified N7 armor to cushion the blow.</p>
<p>Scott landed with a sickening crunch a few meters from the Eiroch, and the creature skidded to a halt, snarling and turning its face in his direction.</p>
<p>Dark energy curled around Kaidan’s fist, and he threw it in the Eiroch’s direction, never stopping his forward momentum towards Scott’s prone form. The Eiroch flew for several meters before crashing back to the ground in the opposite direction, giving Kaidan time to pull Scott to cover.</p>
<p>“Take that thing down!” he yelled to Liam unnecessarily, as he was already filling the Eiroch with incendiary rounds.</p>
<p>He skidded to a halt next to Scott, checking his biofeeds for anything alarming before he attempted to move him.</p>
<p>“SAM?”</p>
<p>“Scott appears to have two broken ribs, but there does not appear to be any head trauma or internal bleeding.”</p>
<p>Kaidan let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, turning Scott over and pulling his head into his lap. Blue eyes blinked up at him, drowsy and unfocused, and Kaidan’s heart finally started beating again.</p>
<p>“I feel like there’s a.... license plate joke to make here.” Scott slurred, fumbling for one of Kaidan’s hands.</p>
<p>Kaidan tried to laugh, but it came out as more of a wheeze. He squeezed Scott’s hand, using the other to smooth the strands of hair from his face.</p>
<p>“You scared the <em>shit</em> out of me.”</p>
<p>Scott’s smile was sheepish. “Sorry, Kaid. Didn’t exactly <em>ask</em> to be run over, you know.”</p>
<p>The ground shook as the Eiroch gave a final roar and fell dead to the ground.</p>
<p>“Good riddance.” Scott groaned, pushing unsteadily to his feet.</p>
<p>Kaidan had a momentary thought to carry him back to the Nomad, but he could hear Scott’s complaints as if they were really happening, and the crew wouldn’t let them live it down anyway. They already had a reputation for being “stupid gross” - Peebee’s words – and didn’t need to add fuel to the fire.</p>
<p>So Kaidan took as much of Scott’s weight on his shoulders as the Pathfinder would let him, depositing him securely in the back of the rover. He let Liam drive the Nomad back to the Tempest, ignoring Scott’s grumbling protests that bordered on a whine. He wasn’t about to let Scott’s biofeeds out of his sight for a second, and he was honestly not keen of letting go of his partner’s hand, either.</p>
<p>Later, while Scott was in Lexi’s hands and Kaidan and Liam had been banished to waiting outside the room, Liam told him he’d <em>never</em> seen someone toss something as big as an Eiroch as far as Kaidan had with biotics.</p>
<p>“I’m no expert,” he said. “And Cora was pretty tough, but I have to believe that was… not average?”</p>
<p>Kaidan sighed, poking at a divot in the floorboards with the toe of his boot. “They can be affected by emotion. I just knew I had to get that thing away from him. I’ll pay for it later, probably.”</p>
<p>Liam hummed, nodding. After a moment, he clasped Kaidan on the shoulder, a playful smirk on his face. “Don’t worry, I reckon Lexi’s not letting Ryder leave this ship until he’s fully recovered. You two will have plenty of time to retreat to your love nest.”</p>
<p>Kaidan rolled his eyes but couldn’t quite hide the grin on his face.</p>
<p>Lexi released Scott to his quarters and Kaidan’s care a couple of hours later, after putting him through a round in the bone knitter for his ribs. SAM was doing a lot of the work, as it turned out, and Scott would be good as new in a day or so. Still, Kaidan couldn’t get the image of the Eiroch’s lumbering body slamming into Scott out of his mind.</p>
<p>Kaidan swallowed thickly, entering their quarters from the head after a shower that helped to stave off the migraine he could feel approaching. Scott was sprawled out belly first on their bed, every scrap of clothing abandoned to the pile in the corner.</p>
<p>Kaidan was struck still by the view, but it wasn’t Scott’s nudity that stopped him. A nasty greenish yellow bruise spread half the distance of his back, starting at the base of his spine and ending about halfway up. It was delegated to the right side of Scott’s body, where the Eiroch had hit him.</p>
<p>The breath that Kaidan released stuttered out of his lungs. Scott wasn’t asleep, but his breathing was evening out in a way that said he would be soon. Kaidan approached the bed, climbing on top and sitting next to his partner. One blue eye opened to peer at him from where it was resting on top of his folded arms, and Scott smiled at him.</p>
<p>“Hurts to lay on my back.”</p>
<p>Kaidan hummed, eyes wandering over the discoloration on Scott’s skin.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Scott murmured, shifting around enough so that he was propped up on his elbows. “You ok?”</p>
<p>Kaidan nodded, tracing the warm flesh around the bruise, but never touching it. “Just…close call. Never gets easier.”</p>
<p>Scott smiled, touching Kaidan’s knee. “I’ve had a lot less of those since you came around.”</p>
<p>Kaidan sniffed. “Yeah, well, sometimes I wish you didn’t have to have <em>any</em> of them, anymore.”</p>
<p>Scott hummed softly, laying his head back on his arms. His eyes drifted shut under the light touch of Kaidan’s fingers against his skin. “Someday.”</p>
<p>Kaidan grinned, shifting down to plant a series of soft kisses against the curve of Scott’s spine, avoiding the sore areas and making his way up to his shoulder. He slid down to snuggle against Scott, getting as close as he could without jostling him or disturbing his injured flesh. He carded a hand into Scott’s hair, leaning in to place a kiss on his forehead.</p>
<p>Impossibly blue eyes peeked at him once more before drifting off to sleep.</p>
<p>“Someday.” Kaidan agreed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! If you're interested in more of my WIPs or just want to chat, please find me on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mallaidhsomo"> Tumblr </a>.</p><p>Duyen also has a playlist that you can find <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2sVvqlevVXiZKWklKB52YF?si=jO2mhBOeSqKszlHKyidQKg"> here </a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>